


PARACHUTE

by seikaka



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikaka/pseuds/seikaka
Summary: 本文设定按照原剧三年后又过了两年左右的时间进行；文中相关专业知识并不严谨；纯属虚构，请勿当真。
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. PARACHUTE（一）

第一章  
恩田心打开露营小屋的门，披上大衣准备外出，在冬日独特的青蓝色中，隐约看到不远处的长椅上坐着一个人，在厚厚的大衣下，只露出了半个小小的可爱的脑袋。恩田心顺手将门口挂着的帽子取下，轻轻带上小屋的门，向那个小脑袋走去。  
“薰医生，带上帽子，小心着凉。”恩田心为梶山薰带上帽子，并排坐在长椅上。  
“谢谢你，心医生。”梶山薰顿了顿，“谢谢你，心医生，谢谢邀请我来这里”。  
“小涟最后一个学期马上开始了，我们全家约好要好好玩一下，为小涟加油。说起来，要谢谢薰医生才对，找到这么好的地方，小涟很喜欢呢。如果仅仅是我和父亲带小涟来露营，真的不知道能不能应付得来。”心医生笑着说。  
“哪里哪里，这个地方我还担心会不会太冷，小涟觉得不好呢。”梶山薰边说边微微低头摇头。  
天边鱼肚白中夹杂着一抹橙黄。  
“我准备让小涟上私立中学，父亲也是同意的。”心医生看着远方的地平线说。  
“啊，这真的不错哎！”  
天边出现了橘色的彩霞。  
梶山薰将手覆在心医生搭在椅边的手上，认真的看着恩田心的眼睛：“真的，谢谢你，给了我第二次生命。”  
恩田心转过头回应对方的目光：“谢谢你，没有让我堕落下去。”  
光一瞬照到了两人的脸上，两人猝不及防，转头向天边望去。  
“快看啊，心医生，日出！”  
“是啊，太阳出来啦。”  
“我现在好幸福。”  
“我也是。”

横滨港综合病院内。  
“美川部长早”。梶山薰说。  
美川部长将梶山薰拉到一旁，梶山薰被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳。  
“梶山医生啊，听我说，我准备离开消化外科了，不久后的评定，内部消息下一任部长是你”。  
“哦～真的吗”。  
“是啊，恭喜了，好好努力吧”。  
“是的，我会努力的”。美川部长笑的拍拍梶山薰的肩膀，走开了。  
恩田心在工作闲暇打开手机，看到梶山薰发来信息的提示框，打开一看，上面写到：不出意外的话，我将会担任下一任消化外科部长啦。（后面有两个表情贴纸，一个是好高兴，一个是继续努力）。恩田心看到这个消息，笑着回复一个”恭喜“的贴图，“对了，马上到了新药研制的关键阶段了，到时候可能没有时间回去庆祝了，这两天有时间吗？我回去”。  
“可以的，这两天吧”。  
“在家里见”。  
“好的”。  
“不说了，要继续工作了，bye-bye”。恩田心放下手机继续投入到工作中。

恩田心横滨的家中。  
“哎呀，别闹了小涟，快收拾一下，一会薰医生就要来了，这样子对薰医生不礼貌”。恩田心顺手拿起了沙发上小涟乱丢的毛巾衣服。  
“是啊，小涟，快收拾一下，不要惹妈妈生气哦”。京太郎将菜端到餐桌上。  
“哎呀，没事啦，平时薰酱来的时候，是同意我乱丢的”。小涟一副无所谓的样子。  
恩田心向京太郎望去，京太郎只能苦笑的耸耸肩。  
恩田心在小涟身边蹲下，耐心的对小涟说到：“今天我们是要为薰医生庆祝的，所以不要像平时一样好不好”。  
“为什么要为薰酱庆祝呀”。  
“薰医生马上要成为部长了，我们要为薰医生感到高兴”。  
“哇，薰酱好厉害呀”。  
“那就快收拾一下”。  
“好......吧”。  
叮咚～  
恩田心打开门，小涟见状，停下手里正在收拾的动作，马上去扑向了站在门口的梶山薰。  
恩田心抚摸着扑在梶山薰怀内小涟的头，对着梶山薰说：“恭喜了，薰医生”。  
梶山薰笑着拿出藏在背后的甜点：“小涟，要不要吃呀？！”  
小涟抬起头，看到是自己最爱的甜点品牌，松开了抱着梶山薰的手，开心的将甜点拿到屋里去了。  
“快进来吧”。  
“打扰了”～  
“干杯！！！祝贺薰医生将要成为下一任部长了”。心医生说。  
“薰医生，恭喜你啊。”京太郎说。  
“恭喜薰酱”。小涟喝着果汁说。  
“谢谢京太郎桑，小涟，心医生”。  
到了晚上，梶山薰和恩田薰在客厅聊天。  
“薰酱，我想听睡前故事”。小涟抱着枕头站在客厅门口说到。  
梶山薰看向恩田心，得到后者允许的神情后，梶山薰站起身走向小涟，推着小涟进入卧室：“好的好的，今天想听哪个故事呀”？  
“我想听......”  
恩田心笑着目送两人消失在门口，随即喝着桌上的啤酒，收起笑容，若有所思。  
不一会，梶山薰回来了：“不好意思”。  
“不不不，没什么”。  
“我......”。  
“小涟对我和薰医生你，真的很不一样呢......”。  
“小涟.......也许长大后才能明白心医生的艰辛吧”。  
“哎～也许吧，谢谢你薰医生，谢谢你经常来陪小涟，作为母亲，我真的太失责了”，“我感觉得到，小涟似乎到了叛逆期了，私立中学，小涟也不想去，真的越来越难明白他在想什么了”。心医生捏着鼻梁说到，“所以，拜托薰医生多照顾下小涟吧”。  
梶山薰没有说话，将恩田心似有若无的搂住，细看之下手却是很牢固的握住恩田心的肩膀。


	2. PARACHUTE（二）

第二章  
横滨港综合病院内。  
“太太，请再坚持一下，马上为您打止痛剂”。  
“哎呦呦”～  
“森川美代子，年53岁，有乳腺癌病史，经过检查癌症复发转移到了脊柱”。夏树奈海说到，“考虑到患者年龄与骨转移的情况，暂时决定用药物保守治疗”。  
“好的，那就先按照保守治疗的计划吧”。阿久津部长说到。  
肿瘤内科医局其他成员一致点头：“同意”。

“什么？保守治疗？意思是救不了了是吧？”  
“不好意思森川先生，现在夫人的情况，手术很难进行，我们需要先用药物减缓停止癌细胞进一步扩散”。夏树奈海急忙解释。  
“这不就是说，癌细胞还在体内吗！你们医生干什么吃的？我可是听说过别人做手术把肿瘤切除后还能活到八十的！”  
“不好意思森川先生，肿瘤也分为很多种，您夫人的情况经过我们肿瘤医局讨论过后，确实觉得目前这个方案是最适合的”。  
“适合？适合就是肿瘤还在体内？我告诉你们，你们必须把肿瘤给我处理干净！我还有事要忙，失！礼！了！”   
“哎～” 夏树奈海看着森川慎太郎愤怒的背影，无奈的叹了口气。

“不好意思打扰了”。夏树奈海推开了单人病房的门。  
森川美代子正在织着什么。见有人来，便放下了手里的活计。  
“森川太太，感觉怎么样”？  
“现在好多了，不过疼起来的时候真的是难以忍受呢”。  
“那个......您的丈夫来过了，已经将治疗方案告诉他了......”  
“哦～怪不得呀，感觉小姑娘你脸色有点不好。真的很对不起，我丈夫是个暴脾气，让你受委屈了”。  
“没有啦，这是我们应该做的......只是，您丈夫可能有些不同意那个方案”。  
“可以说给我听下吗？”  
“好的，我们准备先用......”

国立癌症医疗中心。  
哒哒哒（高跟鞋的声音）......恩田心神色匆忙，准备下楼出去。  
“心医生，请等一下，这是DNA提取后的数据”。市谷真希小跑追赶着恩田心。  
“恩～不错”，恩田心接过资料快速翻阅一下，“那就着手制作数据库吧”  
“数据库也已经完成了”。市谷真希递上另一份文件。  
恩田心接过文件，粗略浏览一遍：“谢谢，我稍后会仔细检查的”，“不好意思，我现在有些急事，失礼了”。

横滨恩田心家中。  
“你说说，到底怎么回事”？恩田心生气的对小涟说。  
小涟不发一言，转身进入卧室，并锁上了门。  
咚咚咚～“喂！小涟！你......”恩田心追上去，却晚了一步，被挡在门外。  
恩田心回到客厅，坐在沙发上，手肘撑在腿上，双手捂住了脸，长叹一口气，对一旁一直沉默的京太郎说到：“这几年，我是不是.....没有尽到当母亲的责任......我该怎么办”。  
京太郎从餐桌旁走到恩田心身边的沙发坐下：“不要急，慢慢来吧，总有一天小涟会明白的”。  
叮咚～京太郎起身开门。  
梶山薰进来看到坐在沙发上的恩田心的背影，皱了下眉，欲言又止。  
京太郎说：“小涟在卧室”。  
梶山薰来到卧室门口，轻轻敲了两下门，温柔的说：“小涟，是我，薰医生，开门好不好”？  
沉默......  
“我知道小涟是个正直的好孩子，有什么烦恼可以和我说呀”。  
沉默......  
“我们去吃汉堡怎么样”？  
沉默......  
梶山薰转头看了下恩田心，回头继续说到：“就我们两个”。  
沉默......  
在梶山薰继续想措辞的时候，卧室门突然开了，小涟已经穿戴整齐。见状，梶山薰带着小涟准备出门，在门口转头对着恩田心的背影说：“我们晚些回来”。  
而同一时刻，在国立癌症医疗中心的办公室里。孤灯下，市谷真希检索着文件，当看到一份恩田心签字的文件时，脸上逐渐露出微笑，只是这笑容里，却透出了阵阵寒意。


	3. PARACHUTE（三）

第三章  
横滨港综合病院消化外科医局内。  
“不好意思，梶山医生，可以帮我看看吗”？结城凉拿着资料与笔记来到梶山医生到办公桌前。  
“嗯......” 梶山薰接过资料翻了一下，结城凉指着一个地方问道：“这个地方......用这种术式可以吗？”  
梶山薰点点头：“可以的，手术按照步骤，保持耐心和细心就成功了”。  
“谢谢梶山医生”。结城凉准备离开，突然看到梶山薰的桌子上放着一本有关儿童教育学的书，书上还贴了各色标签。  
“那个？”......  
“嗯”？  
“梶山医生，最近对儿童教育学感兴趣”？  
“哦？啊～这个呀”......  
梶山薰顺着结城凉的目光看过去，拍了拍桌上的书：“最近是遇到一个很难对付的小鬼啦”～  
“梶山医生，肿瘤内科的夏树医生，她以前是儿科志愿”。  
“啊，夏树医生呀，我记得在肿瘤内科一直很优秀，一直以为她是立志在那的”。  
“我也是当年在实习的时候无意中聊起来才知道的”。  
“那我去请教下”。  
“正好我也要去肿瘤内科，这个患者的情况需要沟通一下”，结城凉晃了下手里的文件。  
“一起走吧”。  
咔嚓～  
在消化外科医局不远处的墙角边，小心翼翼的伸出一个手机，拍下了一起走出来的两人。

病院走廊。  
“梶山医生，请问下次，我可以向您请教下胰腺癌手术的技巧吗”？  
“嗯”？  
“我听说您的胰腺癌手术很优秀，但还没亲自领教过，我希望以后的患者，不会因为我的技术而遭受更多痛苦”。  
“可以哦，有时间我可以给你小小的特训”。  
“真的吗？！谢谢梶山医生，以后请多多指教了”～  
咔嚓～  
咔嚓～  
咔嚓～  
……

恩田心横滨家中。  
“京酱，今晚吃什么呀”？小涟窝在沙发里边打游戏边问道，“我肚子咕咕叫了”。  
“小涟，今天是你最爱吃的咖喱饭哦”。  
“耶！太棒了”！  
京太郎在厨房慈祥的看着沙发上手舞足蹈的小涟，突然眉头一皱，右手捂住了上腹部。顿了一下，痛苦似乎消失，京太郎继续忙活着手里的活计。  
晚餐后，小涟回房间写作业了，京太郎收拾着客厅，准备将乱丢在沙发上小涟的大衣挂到门口衣架上时，一封信从小涟衣服口袋滑落出来。京太郎捡起一看，上面写着“TO 小南”，旁边一个小小的红心。翻到背面一看，没有封口，京太郎犹豫一下，将信原封不动的放回了衣服的口袋。

横滨港综合病院消化医局内。  
同事们早已下班离开了，梶山薰将厚厚的关于儿童教育学的书合上，摘下眼镜捏捏鼻梁，走到窗边看着窗外灯火，再看看空大的办公室，似乎衬着自己更加疲惫且孤寂。梶山薰从口袋拿出手机，打开与恩田心对话的消息框，上一条发送的“周末带着小涟一起去吃汉堡吧”，迟迟没有收到回复。但是对话框的旁边，却显示了小小的“已读”。以前从来没有发生过这种情况，不论多忙，不论玩笑话多冷，哪怕没有话题可说，恩田心也会在看到的时候回复一个表情。近段时间，只要是关于小涟的话题，恩田心几乎都会迟回，字里行间的透着敷衍。这次更过分，直接不回复了。梶山薰意识到事情可能有些麻烦，深深的叹了口气。  
同一时间，刚下班的恩田心，一个人走在街上，看着周围热闹的小吃铺，笑着、打闹着的各色人群，恩田心来到街边长椅旁坐下，深深的叹了口气。  
与此同时，远处隐隐约约有救护车飞驰在路上，刺耳的警铃也被城市的喧闹掩盖下去。

横滨港综合病院内。  
护士匆忙打开肿瘤内科医局的门，正在值班的夏树奈海吓了一跳，猛回头看向门口：“怎么了”？  
“夏树医生，快来”！  
夏树奈海顾不上继续揉脖子，急忙跟着护士一起跑出去。


	4. PARACHUTE（四）

第四章  
健身房。  
“呼”～刚做完一组动作的梶山薰，将健身器材简单消毒后，就去一旁长椅上坐下来休息。  
“又再逃避什么”？关河隆一不知道什么时候做到了梶山薰的旁边。虽然当年来这个是为了刺探情报才来到这个健身房接触梶山薰的，后来发现经常健健身也不错，也就常来这家健身房了。  
“给”。关河隆一将一小瓶Livita递给梶山薰。  
“啊？！哦，谢谢”。沉浸在自己世界的梶山薰吓了一跳，随机接过饮料，将长椅上自己的东西向自己的旁边挪了挪，“你怎么知道”？  
“这里”，关河隆一指指自己的眉头，“都快拧成一团了”。  
“啊～”梶山薰摸摸无意间皱起的眉头，笑了一下。  
“需要倾诉吗？这里可有一个很好的人选呀”，关河隆一摆出一副倾听者常用的姿势，看着其他健身的人员说到。  
……  
见梶山薰迟疑，关河隆一用半开玩笑的轻松语气扭头看向梶山薰：“不是作为记者哦，是作为......朋友”。  
梶山薰深吸一口气，收拾着手边的东西说到：“能被你称为朋友，我很高兴，不过”，梶山薰抬头直视关河隆一：“关河先生，解铃还须系铃人”，随即梶山薰起身，对着关河隆一晃晃手里的Livita，“这个，谢谢了，我先走了，再见”。  
“再见”。关河隆一望着梶山薰远去的背影，眼睛里似乎掺杂着什么情绪。

横滨港综合病院。  
“我说，请你们尽快安排手术，你们就这么眼睁睁看着病人痛苦？你们算什么医生？”森川慎一情绪激动，本就不小的声音在空旷的深夜病房走廊里，显得更加突兀。  
“森川先生，请控制下情绪，您这样会对其他病人造成困扰。”一旁的护士连忙说到。  
“森川先生，不好意思，现在病人的情况......”  
“现在病人的情况很糟糕不是吗”？！  
“我......”  
“我还有事要忙，你们尽快手术”！！！森川慎太郎语气坚决，转身离开了医院。  
夏树奈海深呼吸，调整一下自己的情绪，转身打开了单人病房的房门，轻轻说了声：“不好意思，打扰了”，夏树奈海走到病床前，问到：“森川太太，现在身体感觉怎么样”？  
森川美代子刚刚因病痛折磨与急救消耗掉不少力气，静静的躺在病床上。见夏树奈海进来，歪过头对其说到：“谢谢你，夏树医生，我感觉舒服多了......对不起，我的丈夫......”，随后望了一眼不远处椅子上放着的没织完的东西，眼睛里死寂一片：“医生，我这个情况......是不是真的没办法了”。  
夏树奈海用力抿抿嘴，搬过另一张空椅子轻轻放在床边：“森川太太，抗癌治疗有三‘不要’，不着急、不慌乱、不放弃，有时，我们不得不一生都与癌症相伴”，顿了顿，夏树奈海又说到：“我认识一位医术高超的医生，她也得了和你一样的癌症”......  
“后来......怎么样”？  
“经历了乳房切除重建，后来又复发了，现在已经康复了，还在为病人做手术呢，完全没有影响了”......“现在也能吃想吃的食物，喝啤酒，还能去想去的地方”。  
夏树奈海见森川美代子眼睛里有了光彩，就继续说到：“只要有积极的心态，慢慢来不要急，会变得越来越好的”......“现阶段，需要将肿瘤用药物控制住，不能让肿瘤继续增大了”。  
森川美代子微微点头：“我明白......但是......”  
夏树奈海微笑着说：“有什么问题，可以来依靠我们的”。  
“谢谢你，夏树医生”。

国立癌症医疗中心。  
连续几天，梶山薰都被恩田心的态度所影响着，似乎不能在这样下去了。坚定了信念，梶山薰下班后来到恩田心工作的地方，准备当面和她谈谈。  
待暮色渐深，恩田心才出现在了门口。此时，虽然不是冬天，但夜晚还是有些凉意。恩田心出门见到梶山薰单薄的侧影，健步走过去，将梶山薰衣服最上面的纽扣系好。  
“呀”！！！梶山薰吓了一跳。  
“天气开始变凉了，别冻着”。恩田心说完，似乎感到有些不对劲，恢复了这几天的高冷状态，慢悠悠的向前走去，留下了还在惊吓余韵中的梶山薰。  
“哎？！等一下，心医生”。梶山薰回过神来，小跑几步追上了恩田心，拉住恩田心的肩膀停下来，认真看着恩田心的眼睛：“心！医！生！”  
恩田心抿着嘴看着梶山薰。


	5. PARACHUTE（五）

第五章  
咖啡店里不起眼的小角落。  
恩田心与梶山薰对坐在桌前，恩田心眼神游离在桌面的菜单、水杯、桌子，梶山薰则抿着嘴朝着桌子放空，两人想着心事，没有人说话。游离在两人周围微妙尴尬的气氛使得服务生将水杯放下后，就匆匆离开了，似乎不想被低气压波及。  
“那个......”半晌，梶山薰还是小声开了口，不管怎样，是自己先来找人家的不是？  
“那个......对不起......”梶山薰继续说到，“我只是想让大家都开开心心，和谐友善 ”。  
“尤其是心医生......我......喜欢看到你的笑容......发自内心的、灿烂的笑容”。  
“只要是心医生的烦恼，我都会尽一切努力帮忙的”。  
恩田心抬头略微皱眉看了一眼梶山薰，随即低垂眼睑，眼圈似乎有些泛红。恩田心忙将菜单拿起来，试图掩饰自己的情绪。  
梶山薰将这一切看在了眼里，耐心等待恩田心情绪稳定。  
“我点咖啡”。  
“啊！那我也要咖啡吧。不好意思服务生，两杯咖啡，谢谢”。  
沉默......  
“打扰了，两杯咖啡”。服务生将咖啡放到桌前，匆匆离开了，这桌气氛压抑的可怕。  
梶山薰见服务生离开后，深吸一口气，突然将恩田心的手拉住，望着恩田心的眼睛，一字一句认真的说到：“只要是心医生的烦恼，我都会尽一切努力帮忙的”。  
恩田心看着桌子上拉住的手，悠悠的说到：“我......那个......看到小涟与薰医生有说有笑，我真的很开心，但是......我却越来越搞不懂小涟在想什么了，我这个母亲真的太失责了......要说完全不嫉妒.....完全不嫉妒真的是假的，为什么小涟不明白我随时对他的牵挂呢，我在外面工作也是为了让小涟可以有更好的条件，可是，他......薰医生能让小涟打开门，我却只能让小涟把自己锁到屋内......最可怕的......最可怕的，我竟然会产生了这种可怕的想法，我对自己生气，可是却停止不了这种想法......” 眼眶终于承载不住满溢的情绪，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。  
梶山薰什么也没有说，只是握紧了恩田心的手。

国立癌症医疗中心。  
跟梶山薰发泄完情绪后，恩田心轻松不少。更让恩田心开心的是，梶山薰开车送自己回医疗中心楼下时，从包里拿出一个小盒子：“呐，送给你，稍后再打开吧”。收到礼物谁不开心？虽然有点诧异，不过恩田心还是遵守约定到办公室再打开，是一个小小的降落伞挂件。恩田心笑着将她挂在钥匙扣上，投入工作中。  
这一切，被在门口的市谷真希看在眼里。等恩田心开始工作时，市谷真希进入室内：“心医生，晚上好”。  
“哦，晚上好”。恩田心开始剥开香蕉，“医药品综合机构的审查组最近几天会来这里，麻烦你这个时间还要留下来工作了”。  
“没有关系的，我很喜欢这里”，市谷真希笑着对恩田心说，恩田心一手拿着香蕉，一手操控着电脑，市谷真希见状，冷笑着继续说到：“尤其是......在心医生您的小组”。  
“哦”？！听到喜欢在自己的小组，恩田心抬起头看向市谷真希，市谷真希马上恢复友善的笑容，“谢谢你啦，真希”。  
“那么”，恩田心举了举香蕉，“继续加油呀”。

横滨港综合病院。  
这几天太阳不错，森川美代子身心也好了起来，坐着轮椅，在医院外休闲区晒着太阳织着东西。夏树奈海在医院走廊看到这一幕，就走出室外来到森川美代子身边。  
“森川太太好”。  
“哦～是夏树医生呀”。森川美代子停下手里的活计。  
“身体怎么样呀”？  
“身体还不错，夏树医生，可以推着我走走吗”？  
夏树奈海示意旁边陪同森川美代子的护士离开，推着轮椅慢悠悠的向前走去。  
“夏树医生呀，生病以后，才觉得太阳是多么的美好呀，空气也是这么.....清新”，森川美代子吸了一大口气。  
“是呀，自然是很美好的，可以治愈人的心灵呢”。  
“我呀，在给丈夫织护腰，他为学生操碎了心，人老了，也落下了腰疼的毛病”。  
“请问，您的丈夫不会是？......森川慎一郎？......私立学校校长”？！  
“是的”。

夏树奈海想起前段时间连续几天梶山薰来找自己请教关于与儿童沟通的方法。深入了解后，得知恩田心与小涟之间有了些摩擦，再细聊下，得知了恩田心准备让小涟上私立中学。  
“私立中学呀～不少的花费呢”。夏树奈海当时还有些感叹。  
“是呀，心医生想让小涟接受最好的教育”。  
“心医生，也很不容易呢”～夏树奈海继续托腮感叹。  
“看看这个”，梶山薰拿出私立中学的招生简章，“这所学校看起来很棒的”。  
招生简章中校长一栏里醒目的大字写着森川慎一郎。

城市步行道。  
“谢谢光临，小心慢走”。京太郎提着袋子从药局出来，失魂落魄的走着......


	6. PARACHUTE（六）

第六章  
小酒馆。  
梶山薰的面前摆着一杯双倍小麦烧酒和一小碟下酒菜，陷入了沉思。  
定期检查的结果出来了，乳腺癌复发并且骨转移，虽然自己作为医生见惯生死，但是真真正正的出现在自己的身上时，还是感到很害怕，无论几次。体验一次已知的刺激来分担一下未知的恐惧吧！梶山薰这么想着，也真的这么去做了，不过看到蹦极和跳伞的广告单后，梶山薰还是略微“从心”了一下：选跳伞吧，蹦极那个太快了，我这老胳膊老腿的估计承受不住。  
“呀！！！啊！！！”～  
“嘭”～   
当降落伞打开后，速度慢下来，梶山薰开始细细欣赏身下自然绘制的优美壮阔的山河。  
不知道为什么，梶山薰脑海中就是浮现出了恩田心的容貌：如果......如果心医生知道病情的话，会像降落伞一样拯救摇摇欲坠的我吗？

横滨港综合病院。  
梶山薰走在病院走廊上，看到了坐在角落里的京太郎，最近一直避免去恩田心家，几天不见，京太郎先生似乎憔悴许多。梶山薰走上前：“恩田先生好”。  
京太郎抬头看到是梶山薰，有些慌张：“啊～梶山医生，你好”，说完，准备站起身离开。  
梶山薰看到京太郎手里的病历，关切的问：“恩田先生，怎么了？哪里不舒服吗”？  
京太郎重新坐回椅子上，恩田心在他身边也坐了下来。  
“我得了胰腺癌”，京太郎没有看梶山薰惊讶的表情，继续直视前方，“这段时间，一直觉得身体不舒服，就来医院检查了一下”。  
“但是”，京太郎转头看向梶山薰，“梶山医生，请先不要告诉心，最近心的工作很忙，不要再给她增加压力了”。  
梶山薰震惊的想说些什么，但被京太郎制止了：“我也和肿瘤内科的医生们说过了，不要告诉心和梶山医生”，顿了顿，京太郎继续说到，“现在情况还很稳定，配合治疗，会好起来的”。  
送走京太郎后，梶山薰马不停蹄的赶到肿瘤内科医局，夏树奈海被突然闯入的梶山薰吓了一跳。梶山薰意识到自己的失态，干咳两声：“不好意思，忘记敲门了”。  
“怎么了？梶山医生”？  
“我想看下恩田京太郎的诊断资料”。  
夏树奈海警觉起来，有些迟疑。  
“我在院内碰到了恩田先生”。  
夏树奈海找出资料，让出了电脑前的空位。梶山薰马上坐下认真的看起来。  
“那个......”夏树奈海面露难色。  
“放心，心医生还不知道”。  
“看起来......肿瘤仅生长在胰腺里，嗯......没有与主要血管缠绕”，梶山薰点点头，“可以手术”。  
“是的，不过......恩田先生的年龄”......  
“年龄确实有点风险，对于胰腺癌患者来说，恩田先生的肿瘤位置非常理想，可以用手术切除”。  
“但是恩田先生说要等等，这件事还要瞒着恩田医生，我也有些不知道该怎么办了，现解读只能用药物抑制肿瘤继续生长”。  
“所以”，夏树奈海略微鞠躬。“请梶山医生想想办法，让恩田先生尽快同意手术吧”。

国立癌症医疗中心。  
“这次的新药经过我们医药品综合机构的审查，一切合格，我们审查组准备向厚生劳动省报批备案，有消息了再通知你们”。  
“谢谢，大家辛苦了”。恩田心与上司一起鞠躬感谢审查组成员。  
市谷真希在远处冷漠的看着医疗中心门口谈笑风生的众人，转身离开了。


	7. PARACHUTE（七）

第七章  
某高级餐厅。  
“干杯”！  
“干杯”！  
“近期工作告一段落了，可以松一口气了”，恩田心将杯中酒一饮而尽。“也谢谢薰医生了，最近小涟性子不那么倔强了”。  
“哪里哪里”，梶山薰将手附在恩田心手上，“只要是心医生，我会尽一切努力去做的”。  
恩田心将梶山薰的手反握：“谢谢”。  
二人继续有说有笑消灭盘中的牛排，梶山薰看着恩田心改良过的降落伞胸针，笑的很开心。只是这笑容中的点滴心事，忙着品尝美食的恩田心，完全没有注意到。  
当然，两人都没有注意到，角落里相机的咔嚓声。

恩田心横滨家中。  
“小涟，最近在学校怎么样呀”？  
“最近挺好的哦，京酱”。  
“和班上的同学关系呢”？  
“也不错哦”。  
“那么......女同学呢”？  
“很正常呀，咦？京酱为什么这么问呢”？  
“啊～那个......没什么啦，就是......就是随便问问”，京太郎揉一揉鼻子，“今晚想吃什么？咖喱饭”？

横滨港综合病院。  
“大家早啊”，看到梶山薰进入消化外科医局，正在议论纷纷的众人瞬间安静下来，梶山薰深感气氛压抑，礼貌鞠躬后，直径走向自己的位置。  
“大家早”，没过多久，结城凉也走进消化外科医局，同样被这尴尬的气氛搞得摸不到头脑。  
“梶山医生，这是怎么了”？结城凉走近梶山薰悄悄的问到。  
“我也不知道呀”，梶山薰只能苦笑。  
到了下午，结城凉终于知道了缘由。  
结城凉与夏树奈海一起为患者讲解完病情以及手术事宜后，在医院走廊里，夏树奈海坏笑的对结城凉说：“恭喜呀”。  
“嗯？恭喜什么”？结城凉一脸懵。  
“竟然和我这个好同期也隐瞒着”，夏树奈海用肩膀撞了一下结成凉，“有点不够意思哦”。  
“到底怎么回事”？  
夏树奈海看到结城凉认真且迷茫的表情，惊讶的说：“你真不知道”？  
随即，掏出口袋中的手机里打开一个论坛，一看就值得这种论坛是三流消息的聚集之地，结城凉不禁有些鄙视的看着夏树奈海：“没想到你还看这种东西”。  
“喂，这也是其他人告诉我的，呐，就是这条”。夏树奈海将手机拿到结城凉面前。  
首先映入眼帘的是醒目的标题：（准）部长与同科室医生恋情大起底。夏树奈海向下滑动一下手机：“你看，照片上这两人，虽然面部被遮盖了，怎么看都像是你和......梶山医生？吧”。  
结城凉抢过手机仔细看了一下，内容添油加醋，无中生有，不堪入目。

小酒馆。  
“不好意思，我来迟了”，关河隆一将外套递给服务生，“一杯啤酒，谢谢”。  
“怎么了，梶山医生，听说有紧急的事情”。  
梶山薰将手机划开，放到关河隆一的面前，“不好意思，可以拜托你查一下吗”？  
关河隆一匆匆读完，皱着眉头问梶山薰：“梶山医生，这都是真的吗”？  
“怎么可能”～  
“也对也对，你就要升部长了，先恭喜你了，不过......这件事情，会影响升职吧”。  
“是啊，升部长这件事情其实还没有公开，我怀疑是内部人员干的”。  
“好的，我稍后一定好好分析一下，尽快给你答复”。  
“谢谢，拜托了”。  
“不过......”，关河隆一喝了一口啤酒。  
“嗯”？  
“哦，没事没事”。

恩田心横滨家中。  
京太郎双手怀抱在胸前，紧皱眉头坐在客厅沙发上。  
“我回来了”，恩田心脱鞋进门，“不好意思我回来晚了”。  
“哦，你回来了啊，小涟已经睡了”。  
“谢谢爸照顾小涟”。  
“没有的事”。  
看着恩田心疲惫的面容，京太郎欲言又止。  
“爸？有什么事吗”？恩田心注意到些许异样，试探性的问到。  
“没有没有，那我先回去了”。


	8. PARACHUTE（八）

第八章  
横滨港综合病院。  
梶山薰打开电脑，搜索出京太郎的病历档案，仔细查看最新一次的复查情况。突然，梶山薰面色凝重，马上向肿瘤内科医局走去。  
“夏树医生，不好意思”，梶山薰匆忙进屋打开电脑，“恩田先生的最新的影像显示，看这里，肿瘤有侵犯上静脉-门静脉的倾向”。  
“不能再等了”。  
“是的，不能再等了”。  
“下午恩田先生会来医院的，到时候向他说明吧”。

国立癌症医疗中心。  
办公室里，恩田心一手拿香蕉，一手操作电脑。  
“心医生”。  
“嗯”？  
“听说以前你是在横滨港综合病院是吗”？  
“对啊，怎么了”？  
“最近横滨港综合病院的医生出现了一些事情”，市谷真希停顿一下，观察着恩田心的脸色，“据消息说是消化外科医局的事情”。  
果然，在听到消化外科医局后，恩田心放下了手上的香蕉，表情认真起来。市谷真希验证了自己的猜想，继续慢悠悠的说到：“就是一些八卦啦，准备成为部长的医生似乎有同科室恋情，估计部长的职位是不可能了”。  
市谷真希看着恩田心越来越严肃的神情，趁热打铁拿出手机给恩田心看完整的消息。  
恩田心看到照片，虽然脸部被遮挡，但这身型，不是梶山薰与结城凉吗？  
“心医生......认识这两个人吗”？  
恩田心很想说认识，但是突然感到背后一股凉意袭来，一个念头告诉自己，不要说认识。于是恩田心拿起香蕉咬了一口，然后看着市谷真希，微笑的摇了摇头。

横滨港综合病院内。  
梶山薰在平台上看着远处的风景深呼吸，拿出手机，在与恩田心的聊天框里打下文字：晚上有时间吗？随后长叹一口气，删除了文字。  
同一时间，在国立癌症医疗中心的恩田心，眺望着窗外，面色凝重，拿出手机，在与梶山薰的聊天框里打下文字：晚上有时间吗？随后闭眼皱眉，删除了文字。  
也是在这个时刻，京太郎在恩田心的家中，将新鲜食材放在厨房，拿出手机，在与恩田心的聊天框里打下文字：今晚回来吃饭吗？随后在发送键上略微迟疑，删除了文字。

恩田心横滨家中。  
“我回来了”。恩田心推门进入，看到了梶山薰与京太郎相对而坐，有些惊讶，“这是”？  
“先坐下，心”。待到恩田心坐下后，京太郎小心翼翼的将一份资料推到恩田心面前。  
恩田心疑惑的从文件夹中抽出资料，看到恩田京太郎与胰腺癌几个字时，抬头看向京太郎。  
京太郎略微点头，沉默的承认了。  
“爸”～恩田心眼眶瞬间红了。  
“那个......目前情况看来，肿瘤仅长在胰腺里，还是有很大希望的”，梶山薰想转移一下注意力，让恩田心不那么伤心，“所以，心医生，现在最好的办法，就是尽快手术”。  
恩田心眼圈通红的看着梶山薰，又看向京太郎，京太郎看着桌面，不发一言。  
“爸......”，恩田心小声问到，“我们做手术吧”。  
京太郎重重的点了下头。  
突如其来的悲痛，让恩田心顾不上向梶山薰证实八卦的消息，默默的坐着。  
三人对坐，无话。

与此同时，一封邮件传到了国立医疗中心每个工作人员的邮箱中。


	9. PARACHUTE（九）

第九章  
横滨港综合病院。  
在消化外科医局里，晚上值班的梶山薰独自看着手术视频。可能受到京太郎的影响，梶山薰想起了尘封在记忆里，关东医科大学附属医院的医疗事故，右手又不由自主的颤抖起来。梶山薰连忙用左手将右手抓住。随后，将两手放在胸口，痛苦的闭上眼睛。  
这次手术我可以吗？可是，如果......心医生，会不会又一次推开我？

小酒馆。  
“晚上好”。关河隆一看着刚刚到来的梶山薰，顺手为她拉开了椅子。  
“晚上好”，梶山薰就座，“双倍小麦烧酒，谢谢”。  
“肚子饿吗？这盘小菜还没有动”，关河隆一将一小碟菜推向梶山薰旁边。  
“谢谢”。  
“上次那件事情，似乎不是你们院内的人员所为”，关河隆一喝了口啤酒，“现阶段没法查出真实身份，梶山医生，你最近有得罪什么人吗”？  
“我”？梶山薰喝了一口烧酒，“想不起来，应该没有得罪什么人吧”。  
“那个......里面写的是真的吗”？  
“100%纯虚构，那个照片，我回忆了一下，前段时间我和结成医生经常一起去肿瘤内科医局，应该是那时候拍的”。  
梶山薰一口气喝完杯子的烧酒：“不好意思，我还有事，先走了”。  
关河隆一随即喝了一大口啤酒，追出门外：“薰医生”。  
梶山薰诧异的回头：“什么”？  
关河隆一站定：“梶山医生”。  
梶山薰没有说话。  
关河隆一上前抱住梶山薰：“梶山医生，我喜欢你”。  
梶山薰一时愣在原地，而后猛的推开关河隆一：“关河先生，不好意思”，随即转身快步离开。  
关河隆一看着梶山薰离去的背影，面无表情，不知心中何种滋味。

国立癌症医疗中心。  
恩田心上班后，马上被叫到了会议室，医疗中心的高层都在，一脸严肃的看着恩田心。恩田心感到事情严重，但是并不知道发生了什么。  
“这是真的吗？恩田医生”。部长指着电脑屏幕上收件箱的一封信件内容。  
恩田心疑惑的看着屏幕，等到读完信件，惊讶无比连忙否认：“这款药物当年上市前，是通过医药品综合机构审查的，完全符合要求。上市后我们也有进行疗效追踪，病人一般来说使用三个疗程就可以加大生存率，到目前没有出现医疗事故，这款药物怎么可能会有问题”？  
“请看这里，恩田医生”，部长用手指着其中一句话说到，“请问违反临床实验，实际数据并不准确，确有其事”？  
“没有这回事”，恩田心严肃认真的说到。  
“真的没有”？  
“真的没有”。  
“医药品综合机构会成立调查组来调查的，恩田医生，这款药物估计暂时先不会被使用了”。  
“可是，这款药物是目前最有效的，病人怎么办”？  
“不好意思，这就是制度，我们这里是目前国家最好的医疗中心，不能有任何负面影响，恩田医生前段时间新药开发辛苦了，假期好好放松一下吧”。  
“你们这是停职吗”？  
“不不不，恩田医生是我们这里不可或缺的人才，但是要注重劳逸结合，你说是吧恩田医生”？  
恩田心一时语塞，抿着嘴坐着，随后重重的点了下头。

横滨港综合病院。  
滴滴滴......滴滴滴......  
“哎哟哟”。森川美代子捂着腿，因为疼痛无法安静的躺在病床上。  
“森川太太，请再坚持一下，医生马上就来”。护士安抚着森川美代子。  
“什么情况”？夏树奈海随后赶到。  
“病人突然左腿剧痛，使不上力”。  
“森川太太，再忍耐一下，马上为您注射止痛剂”，夏树奈海熟练的拿起针管。

“森川太太病情突然加重，由亚型转为了HER2阳性”。  
“用恩田医生小组发明的新药K2M07吧，一般来说三个疗程可以使得HER2转阴性，大家还有什么建议和疑问”？阿久津部长问到。  
众人摇头。  
“那么散会”。

国立癌症医疗中心。  
恩田心收拾好东西走在每天都要经过的长长的楼梯时，突然觉得这楼梯台阶好多啊，哪怕是在下楼，却比上楼还要累。几年前阿久津部长在这个楼梯上帮自己求情，让自己可以进入这个医疗中心发挥自己学识，真的是辜负他了；还有当年K2M07刚研发出来的时候，自己飞奔下这个楼梯，拿着花去找薰医生，那时候的天是那么的晴朗，薰医生笑的是那么的好看......  
难道，这次的事故与薰医生有关？？？


	10. PARACHUTE（十）

第十章  
横滨港综合病院。  
自从上次最心爱的儿子恩田匠因为医疗事故去世后，京太郎一直对手术有抵触的情绪，虽说后来查清楚不是梶山薰的过错，但是说实话，还是有个结在心里。  
目前这个复杂的Whipple手术，消化外科医局只有梶山薰可以主刀，虽说当年恩田匠的医疗事故不是梶山薰造成的，但是，这次也是恩田心的家人，梶山薰一改往常的耿直与决断力，变得瞻前顾后。  
京太郎与梶山薰各怀心事的并排坐着。  
“爸，薰医生，饮料买回来了”，恩田心提着袋子走过来。  
京太郎与梶山薰沉浸在自己的内心世界，这才注意到，刚才气氛似乎有些尴尬，两人相视一笑。  
“这段时间，新药在审批阶段，工作很轻松，我也可以放假休息一下，好好陪陪家人了”，恩田心害怕京太郎与梶山薰担心，还没有透露真实的缘由。况且，调查组也没有得出最后的结论呢。

在京太郎接受治疗的时间里，恩田心心事重重的将梶山薰拉到平台，梶山薰一脸诧异。  
“薰医生......这个，请问是真的吗”？恩田心拿出手机，将准部长恋情那一篇文章给梶山薰看。  
梶山薰皱着眉头说到：“当然不是了，我和结城医生怎么可能”！  
“我是说，部长这个，是真的吗”？  
“这个......心医生，文章造成了一定的影响，高层现在有注意到，部长一职......会再严格考虑一下”。  
“知道是谁干的吗”？  
“调查了一下，但是只能锁定是外部人员干的，不过呀，身正不怕影子斜”。梶山薰露出大大的笑脸。  
恩田心看到这个笑脸，心里很难受，知道梶山薰虽然看起来柔弱其实很要强，不让自己知道这事情也是害怕自己担心吧。恩田心想着这一切，冲动之下抱住了梶山薰：“薰医生，你受苦了”。  
随后拍了拍梶山薰的后背，放开了。  
“谢谢你，心医生”，梶山薰眼眶微红。  
咔嚓......  
咔嚓......

两人回到肿瘤内科化学医疗室准备找京太郎，远远的在走廊上就听到一个着急且愤怒的声音喊道：“这是怎么回事”？  
两人互相看了一眼，快走几步，推开化学医疗室的门。  
“为什么不用K2M07了？你们不是说这药是目前最好的吗？为什么你们医院会没有这个药了？你们医院是拿病人的生命开玩笑吗”？  
“不好意思，森川先生，这个药现在紧急召回了，不止我们医院，所有市面上都没有”。  
一听是K2M07，梶山薰震惊着连忙扭头看向恩田心。  
恩田心愣在原地：药品真的召回了？真的出事了？  
顿了顿，恩田心调节一下情绪，上前一步：“森川先生，初次见面，我是恩田心，可以借一步说话吗”？  
夏树奈海看到恩田心，小声惊呼：“恩田医生”～  
恩田心微笑点头示意，转头对森川慎太郎做了一个请的手势：“森川先生，请跟我来”。  
夏树奈海走到梶山薰的旁边，悄悄拉了一下衣角：“梶山医生，这是怎么回事呀”？  
“我和你们一样，刚听说这个消息”。

走廊上，森川慎太郎靠墙站着，恩田心低着头站在对面：“对不起，森川先生”。  
梶山薰默默的来到旁边，靠墙站着。  
“我是K2M07药品的研究人员，近期我们这款药品，确实......出了一些状况，真的真的，很对不起”。恩田心90度鞠躬。  
“到底出了什么问题啊，为什么要现在召回”？森川慎太郎上前一步用力抓住恩田心的胳膊，“你说呀，你说呀”。  
“对不起，具体细节我们不便透露”。恩田心低着头，任由森川慎太郎摇晃着自己。  
“我妻子怎么办？没救了吗”？因为情绪过于激动，恩田心被摇晃着有些站不稳了。  
梶山薰见状，连忙上前将两人分开，扶住了恩田心。  
森川慎太郎后退几步，将身体重心完全靠在墙上，缓缓的蹲下去，双手捂住了脸：“为什么要给我们希望，又被现实所背叛”。  
恩田心还是低着头：“对不起”。

小酒馆。  
因为事发突然，看到恩田心也还没有调整好情绪，梶山薰当时并没有追问下去，只是在空闲时刻来到老地方喝酒解闷。  
“晚上好”。不知道关河隆一从哪里冒出来，吓了梶山薰一跳。  
“呀～晚上好”。经过上次的事情，梶山薰一直觉得有点尴尬，好久都没有再联系关河隆一了。  
“我猜你一定在这里，这个，请看看”。关河隆一拿出一份文件，递给梶山薰。  
打开文件夹，里面是各种恩田心与梶山薰的合影，在餐厅、在医院、甚至还有前两天在平台短暂的拥抱，除了照片，还有一份恩田心在医疗中心的出入记录，以及K2M07的实验记录与药品数量表。  
“这？”......  
“这是有人匿名发到我们报社的，我拦下来了，需要核实真实度”。  
“我听说K2M07已经紧急召回了，恩田医生似乎有违规操作的嫌疑，看这份资料，矛头也是直指恩田医生”。关河隆一喝了口啤酒。  
“不过，这些照片的拍摄手法与使用的拍摄工具，初步可以断定和上次那个论坛八卦是一人所为”。关河隆一停了一下，继续说道，“这个人，似乎是梶山医生与恩田医生都认识的人呢”。

某餐厅。  
恩田心与森川慎一郎面对面坐在桌前，森川慎一郎说到：“恩田医生，听说你是K2M07的研究人员”？  
“是的，森川先生”。  
“那么”，森川慎一郎低声说道，“你可以帮我拿到药吗”？  
“不好意思森川先生，你说什么”？  
“你那里应该还有药吧，多少钱都可以”。  
“森川先生，这是违法的，而且，药品是召回到医药品综合机构调查组那里，我们怎么可能有”。  
“你知道吗恩田医生，在听说召回前，有人已经囤积了一些在私下里出售呢，不过我晚了一步”。  
“怎么能这样？森川先生，药品有严格的存放条件，那些药品不能保证疗效，是不能购买的”。  
“疗效？！现在你和我谈疗效？！难道不是因为你们的问题吗”。森川慎一郎情绪激动，声音也大了起来，周围人纷纷侧目。  
克制了一下情绪，森川慎太郎接着说到：“我这辈子就像我的名字一样，做事是很谨慎的，恩田医生大可放心”。  
恩田心低头沉默。  
“听说恩田医生家的儿子，准备升中学了啊，我就是私立中学校长，请医生帮我多多留意有什么渠道可以买到药品”。

梶山薰横滨家中。  
梶山薰将资料副本拿回了家仔细浏览，当看到恩田心出入记录时间与药品数量表时，恍然大悟。  
原来，自己才是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。


	11. PARACHUTE（十一）

第十一章  
梶山薰横滨家中。  
当年在K2M07正式审批成功文件下达的前三天，梶山薰觉得身体不适。经过检查，发现一直用药物维持稳定的肿瘤细胞开始蠢蠢欲动了。恩田心知道这个消息后，鼓励了自己一番。第二天，带着一个小箱子，来到了肿瘤内科的化学治疗室。在治疗室里，有一个小区域是药剂师专门配置肿瘤药品的地方，因为肿瘤药品配置条件要求很高，所以里面布置就像是实验室一样。恩田心穿上防护服，亲自配了药，随后由其他护士给梶山薰注射。当时，梶山薰隐约记得有个像恩田心的身影从化学治疗室的门口一闪而过，也许是自己眼花了？梶山薰没有多想。现在看起来，似乎当时恩田心确实来过化学治疗室。而后几天，梶山薰与恩田心还一起为了新药审批通过的事情去高档餐厅庆祝了一番。  
“以后，薰医生可以使用K2M07了”。恩田心笑着说到。  
“嗯嗯嗯”，梶山薰喝着红酒，“心医生太厉害了，谢谢心医生”。  
“薰医生，会慢慢好起来的，不用担心手术时长了”，恩田心握住梶山薰的手，认真的说到：“薰医生的人生意义，我一定会守护”。  
“谢谢你，心医生”。梶山薰吸了吸鼻子。  
“哎？这么好的日子怎么哭鼻子了”？恩田心开玩笑的说到。  
“没有啦”～梶山薰轻轻拍了一下恩田心的胳膊，两人继续笑着聊着天，举杯庆祝。  
现在想来，当时那个瓶子的药品容量与注射时间，似乎与后来审批后用的K2M07差不多，难道？......  
梶山薰不敢细想，最近要为京太郎手术的惶恐，害怕失去恩田心与无形中又伤害了恩田心的压力，加上最近各种杂七杂八的事情。梶山薰平时坚强乐观的外壳一时间脆弱的不堪一击，只能用酒精来麻痹自己。

你知道人在什么时候会想喝闷酒吗？  
那一定是想忘却深刻创伤的时候。

与森川慎太郎告别后，恩田心在路上散步回家，突然手机响起来，没等到从包里拿出手机，铃声就停止了。恩田心拿出手机，看到是梶山薰打来的，就拨了回去。  
许久，梶山薰接听了电话，但是却没有说话。  
“喂？薰医生？是薰医生吗”？因为没人应答，恩田心还将手机拿到面前看了看，确实是梶山薰的号码没错。  
“薰医生，发生什么事了吗”？  
……   
许久，电话那头传来一个哽咽的声音：“心医生......对不起......再见了......”。  
“喂？薰医生？怎么了？喂”？！  
对方已挂断电话。

恩田心感到不妙，站在原地想了想，随即招呼出租车，向梶山薰的家赶去。  
恩田心轻车熟路的来到梶山薰公寓的门前，拿出挂着降落伞钥匙扣的钥匙，打开了公寓大门。  
房间里黑漆漆的，只有客厅落地窗旁一盏落地灯亮着，柔和的黄色灯光，此时却衬着坐在灯光下的梶山薰那么弱小孤独。  
梶山薰公寓在高层，窗外横滨港的景色可以尽收眼底，尤其是夜景，真的是美不胜收。恩田心换好鞋子，轻轻对着正在看夜景的梶山薰的背影说了声：“打扰了，薰医生”。梶山薰没有回头，也没有说话。  
恩田心走近一看，喝光的酒瓶，做了很多的笔记的胰腺癌相关学术论文，偷拍的梶山薰与恩田心的合影，还有资料副本，洋洋洒洒散落一地。恩田心看到后，大约明白了几分，便从梶山薰后面蹲下，抱住了她：“薰医生，我在”。  
感受到了温暖的怀抱，梶山薰突然情绪崩溃大哭起来，随后猛的挣脱了怀抱，将自己推开。  
“对不起......心医生......对不起”，梶山薰一直重复着这两句话。  
恩田心静静的等着，待梶山薰抽泣声稍微小点后，便温柔的说到：“薰医生，可以告诉我，发生了什么吗”？虽然自己已经猜到是怎么回事了，但是由当事人口中说出来，要比自己质问式的强行走近对方思想要好千万倍。  
“心医生，我......我真的压力好大啊”，梶山薰将头埋在双膝之间闷声的说到，“是因为我吧，害心医生你的心血都白费了”。  
恩田心温柔的笑到，手搭在梶山薰肩头：“没有的哦，薰医生，真的没有哦”。  
“还有”......  
“嗯”？  
“还有......恩田先生，我怕......”  
恩田心再次尝试抱住梶山薰，见梶山薰没有挣扎，便将怀抱用力了些：“没关系，薰医生的医术，一定会成功的”。  
“我”......梶山薰趴在恩田心肩头哭了出来。  
待到平静一些后，恩田心开始整理散落一地的东西，坐在一旁的梶山薰突然小声嘀咕了一句，似乎在自言自语，似乎在质问恩田心：“我是不是提前注射了K2M07”？  
听到这句话的恩田心，收拾的动作停了一下，随即继续收拾，不发一言。  
梶山薰继续说到：“为什么不让我知道呢”？  
（当然不能让你知道了，要不你不会同意的）。  
“为什么要冒这种风险呢？至于吗”？  
（喂喂喂，因为是你梶山薰我才这么做的啊）。  
“呵呵，我竟然拖了心医生的累赘，手术也畏头畏尾不敢做，救我这种人到底有什么意义呢”？  
恩田心听到这里，心里突然一股无名的火窜了出来，脑袋一片空白，将薰医生拽到窗边，拉开了窗户，拽着领子将梶山薰向外按下去。  
梶山薰上半身悬空，腰部抵在窗台上。实在没有想到恩田心会这样做，梶山薰慌忙的用双手抓住恩田心拽着自己领子的胳膊：“喂，你干什么”？！  
恩田心生气的说到：“想死就去吧！什么叫做活着有什么意义？什么叫做累赘？因为......因为薰医生你是我的家人呀”。恩田心因为情绪激动，声音颤抖，眼眶也湿润着。  
听到这些，迟钝的梶山薰这才明白过来，原来自己早就被心医生视为家人了啊，自己这样自暴自弃，辜负了心医生拿人生做的冒险；还有，恩田先生的手术，心医生全心全意的交给自己，自己却要辜负对方的信任，还有......  
是啊，家人，多么珍贵的词语啊，自己的烦恼，却没有和心医生分享，在自己的心里竟然一直没有将心医生被当作家人，自己真是混蛋呀......  
还没来的及再细细的想下去，恩田心已经吻了下来。在这平淡无奇的夜里，梶山薰似乎看到远方烟花灿烂。


	12. PARACHUTE（十二）

第十二章  
横滨港综合病院。  
“电手术刀”。  
“是”。  
“结城医生，剩下的缝合就交给你了”。  
“是的，梶山部长”。  
梶山薰走出手术室，摘下口罩，对着等候已久的恩田心微笑的点点头，恩田心双手捂住胸口：“太好了”。

国立癌症医疗中心。  
市谷真希抱着纸箱准备走出医疗中心，后面跟着两位警察。因非法售卖药品东窗事发，进而牵扯出匿名诬陷恩田心与梶山薰的事件。关于梶山薰的论坛事件纯属虚构，而恩田心则通过一些符合逻辑的理由，将K2M07事件解释的滴水不漏，经上层决定，官复原职。  
在楼梯上，准备上楼去办公室的恩田心正好与下楼的市谷真希相遇，恩田心略微点头准备继续上楼时，背后的市谷真希悠悠的说到：“恩田心你要是能早点将药品研究出来，我的母亲也不会去世”。  
恩田心说了一句：“节哀顺变”，便离开了。  
市谷真希的母亲因为没能及时得到药物治疗而离世，因而心生怨恨，准备报复恩田心并且趁机通过倒卖药品发一笔财，结果并未如愿。

横滨港综合病院。  
因森川慎太郎等人的施压，被召回的药品也已经尽快正常的在市面上使用了。看着森川美代子的身体一天天好起来，森川慎太郎暴躁的情绪也收敛不少，有时候还会和医生们开开玩笑。  
京太郎的病房里，小涟也来探病了，梶山薰对着小涟使了个眼色，小涟会意，走到恩田心的身边：“妈妈，我会好好学习，通过自己的成绩考入优秀的中学的”。恩田心将小涟搂在怀里，欣慰的笑了。

恩田心与梶山薰向着平台走去。  
“没想到，小涟竟然有这么大的决心”。  
“是啊，不要小看现在的小孩子的”。梶山薰笑着，想起了前几日，自己瞒着恩田心带着小涟去吃汉堡，交谈下才知道，小涟因为看到恩田心每日忙碌，不忍心因为私立中学的学费增加恩田心的负担，但是看到恩田心满脸的期许，实在不知道如何开口拒绝，只能用冷战来表示自己的反对，久而久之，形成了恶性循环，无法收场了。  
“那么，小涟，你真的不想去私立中学吗”？  
“也不算是了，私立中学的师资更优质些吧”。  
“小涟，与其考虑该不该去，不如问下自己到底想不想去”。  
“嗯嗯，谢谢你，薰医生”。

“啊～感觉好久没有来这个平台了”。恩田心张开双臂。  
“是啊，好久没有这么轻松过了”。梶山薰也张开了双臂。  
“薰医生，还记得吗，我们在这里一起深呼吸”。恩田心深深的吸了一口气。  
“嗯”。梶山薰也闭上眼睛，深深的吸了一口气。  
“咦？薰医生快看呀快看呀，降落伞”。恩田心指着远方。  
梶山薰睁开眼睛顺着手指方向看去：“那是热气球啦，心医生，不过也算是降落伞一种了”。  
梶山薰眼睛中突然出现光芒：“心医生，下次要不要一起去试试”。  
“好啊”～  
“那就说定咯”～  
“嗯嗯，一言为定”～

（终）


End file.
